Sometimes the Truth Hurts
by Blaze-LoganLover
Summary: Jean and Scott are married...Finally... Then Jean suspects that Scott's late nights on the job arent just him raking in overtime. She now confronts him. This is intended to be a ONE SHOT but if I get enough reviews it might become something else.
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:I own nothing that has to do with X-Men. Except the two movies and the video game X-Men Legends. I don't get anything from Marvel. I love Marvel and wish I could own some things but that aint gonna happen.**

**A/N:I'm not sure if this is a poem or story. I think its a bit of both. Its about Scott and Jean. They are married and have 2 beautiful little girls. What happens when Jean suspects something other then Scott trying to earn overtime at work. Its in Jean's POV. This is intended to be a one shot but if I get enough reviews it might become something else.**

**Some Times the Truth Hurts:**

I'm sitting here in the darkness of the night waiting for you to come home to me.

Your late again.

Third time this week.

I wonder why I don't realize what your doing.

Am I just completely blind to what is really going on is it something else.

Is it that I truly know what your doing deep inside of my heart.

Or is my mind trying to keep me from the pain that is bound to destroy my heart.

Do I really not know the truth...

I hear your car pull up the driveway.

My heart starts to pound in anticipation of you walking in the door.

I know I need to confront you.

To prove myself wrong but even deep in my heart I fear that I may not prove anything to myself except the truth.

My mind keeps drifting to our kids.

Our beautiful daughters, Jennifer and Clare, both tucked away asleep in their beds.

They know nothing of your late homecomings or of what I plan to talk to you about tonight.

They don't know how I feel about this painful thing.

I worry about how they will be affected by this.

Will this scar them for life.

Or will they be left unharmed.

I pray that they won't be scarred by this scandal that I fear has come to this family.

Your walking into the door now.

I can hear your key in the knob and now the knob is turning as you walk inside.

I stand up from the couch and some how you know that I know.

Your eyes even though I cannot see them some how lock with mine.

I see the guilt on your face.

Its written there all over it.

You now know that I know the truth and my world comes crashing down around me.

You walk towards me.

You take me in your arms but I don't respond to your touch.

I just stand there whule you tell me how sorry you are.

I just listen to your words as they go to my heart and disapate in thin air.

I am unsure If I should forgive you or not.

If we should forget this ever happened and try again.

Would it work. Would we be able to start again and not have to tell our children about this.

My heart, even though it beats, is hurt.

It may even be far too broken to be fixed by time.

I pray that I am able to mend this sadness that befalls me now.

The scars that you have caused will take time to heal.

Time that I don't know if I have to waste for you.

I don't know If I should forgive you for the pain you have caused me.

I could just take the girls and divorce you for what you have done.

Leave you alone with the whore you deserve.

I could leave and go to the one that truly loves me and wouldn't desert me.

But I don't know if I should leave.

I need to think on this.

Tonight we just need to talk.

Find out if this thing that you caused is fixable.

Tonight is the night that for once the Truth will actually Hurt...

**A/N: Thats it. Do you think I should add more. Please R/R. Thanx**

**Yours Truly, Blazie**


	2. The Note

**Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men**

**A/N: Some people were confused on why Jean didn't just read his mind and find out that he was cheating but the thing is telepaths especially Jean isn't stupid enough to just go prying in someones mind. Even if that person is her husband. She didnt read his mind without his permission because she has respects a persons privacy.**

**Now on with Chapter 2:**

Truth, you always want it from the one you love,

but sometimes its not what you truly want to hear.

You are at work now

I'm home alone with our girls,

Contemplating what you said to me last night

It hurts me down to my very soul.

If I leave you it will truly hurt our children,

Our daughters who aren't even old enough to understand.

They will be scarred.

But I don't want to be kept in a relationship that is based on lies

I am now stuck with this horrible decision,

Because you couldn't have stayed faithful.

You had to have an affair...with her...

The white queen,

Emma Frost. How her name is like a snake on my tongue,

It hurts to even say it.

I won't have to say it ever again because I'm going to leave you.

If you truly want to be with her, go ahead

I'm taking the two dearest things in your life.

Our girls.

They are going to be with me.

I'll write you a goodbye letter

I'll send you the papers when I recieve them.

I'll be going to the one person who really loves me.

The one person you hate and despise.

I'll be with him, and you'll be with her.

We will all be happy in our own little worlds,

Away from each other.

I'll go get our kids now.

Tell them to pack their favorite things because we are never coming back.

I too must get my favorite possesions and leave you in the dust.

I'll leave the house in ruin

Our pictures broken on the living room floor.

I leave you now, alone.

And I am never coming back...

**A/N: Thats it for Chapter 2. I know its shorter than the last one but at least I updated right? Please R/R. It would mean alot to me. Thanx**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	3. Scotts Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**(A/N: This is Scott's feelings on everything.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

I can't believe how stupid I was.

How could I think that I could keep secrets from you, my wife.

Your the love of my life.

That is why I told you the truth in the first place.

I didn't want to loose you.

I wanted you to forgive me and my stupid mistake.

Please just come home.

Bring our girls home too.

I need you and them.

I miss you.

I will never cheat again. I promise you.

I never truly meant to in the first place.

All it was, was that I just caught in the moment.

She enticed me.

Damn her. She ruined my life with you.

Now I'm alone.

She doesn't care about you or me for that matter.

I think she just wanted to make you mad so that you would leave me.

Now that you are gone. She has left me.

Not that she matters one thing to me.

Your the one I truly love.

Your the one that I married.

Your the one I had children with.

Your the one I want to grow old with.

I'm afraid to read your letter.

It is like final thing for me.

If I read that letter then you will never come home.

If I read it then I will be alone forever. Lost to myself.

Jean, please I need you in my life.

This is agony for me.

I know its probably agony for you as well.

I'm sure you never thought that your beloved Scott would do something like this to you.

And all I can say is that I am so sorry.

More sorry than I have ever been in my life.

I'm debating now whether to read your letter...

Its the only thing I have left of you even though it is bad.

I am opening it now.

The words will scar my heart but I need to read them

This is what it says...

_Scott,_

_I never would have believed that you would do something like this. We were together for 10 years and you never did anything like this before. We dated for an extremely long time and now that we had a family and a good life you had to ruin it with her...I don't need to write her name because I know that you know who I am talking about. I never thought that you would be that kind of man Scott. But you were. You had to hurt me like that. You had to lie and betray our love. You of all people, I thought you atleast would stay faithful. You were the good guy. What changed. I need to know Scott...But I guess I never will because I am never coming back to you. I'm taking our girls if you hadn't already noticed that. I'm going to go to the man that really does love me. The one that has loved me almost as long as you have. Goodbye Scott. I hope your life is good. Enjoy being alone..._

_Jean_

Damn it!

Why did she have to leave.

Maybe if she would have stayed we could have talked about it.

Or we could have gotten counseling.

Why Jean.

Please come back to me.

Don't go to Logan.

I need you back with me.

Your the mother of my children.

The love of my life.

I love you...

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for chapter 3. I hope all of ya liked it.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**Bree-2006: I know its sad Bree. I know. But I felt like writing a sad type of story/poem thing. I miss you too. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please read and review this chapter. i hope all of you like it. I dont know how long I'm gonna continue this but I want to make it interesting.**

**Blaze-LoganLover**


	4. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**Chapter 4.**

I've been sitting in this cab all night long.

My twogirls are asleep on the seat next to me.

They don't know why I left you Scott...

I wishI never have to tell them, but when they get older I guess I will have to.

Tonight I head to the man of my dreams.

I hope he will take me in.

I hope he will love me like you once did.

No... I don't want to be loved like you once loved me.

Because if you call that love I don't want any part of it.

If loving someone is cheating on them and betraying your marriage of 5 years and your friendship of 15 years. I dont want anything to do with it.

Hopefully he will understand how I feel.

It will take me time to get over this sadness,

But in time I will love again.

My feelings for him have never truly gone away in the first place.

Even when I married you Scott,

I still had feelings for him...

And hopefully he still has feelings for me too.

That is what I will find out tonight.

My girls will learn to love him too...hopefully.

We arrive in front of his apartment.

I wake my girls from their slumber.

They look at me with confusion in their eyes.

I know that they will understand when the time is right.

I tell them to come with me out of the cab.

They ask me where their father is but answering them now is too hard.

Their little questions bring me to tears.

I try to keep from crying but I can't.

I just wipe them away.

I tell the girls that you are no longer going to be with us.

But they don't understand.

They are too young to understand.

They will someday...hopefully.

I take their little hands in mine.

I walk to the door.

Afraid to even knock.

I could just get back in the cab and go on home.

But I know that I truly can't do that.

I would be loosing if I did that.

I would be giving in to what you want me to do.

That is the last thing I would want to do.

I don't want you to win.

This whole thing is your fault in the first place.

You don't deserve to win.

I let go of one of my girls hands and bring my hand to the door.

I'm about to knock but fear stops me again.

Forget about fear Jean you can do it , just knock. I tell myself

I finally do it.

I bring my hand to the door and knock hard on the wooden surface.

It takes a few minutes.

I hearyou stumbling around in the dark.

I hear you unlock the lock on the door.

The knob on the door turns.

It slowly opens.

I'm stuck standing infront of you looking into your deep brown eyes.

I am unable to speak.

You look at me with confusion.

Your eyes go from me to my girls as they look up at you with confusion in their eyes as well.

Once your eyes fall back on me

I am able to speak again.

I say one word and one word only

_Logan..._

**A/N: Thats it for this chapter. I hope it was as good as the other ones. Please r/r. Thanx**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men even though i wish i did.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had really bad writers block. I hope ya like this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

I sit here in your living room wondering what your thinking.

Your eyes searched my face for answers but I'm unable to give you any tonight.

You stare at my tear streaked face wondering why I was brought here to you tonight.

You see the sadness in my eyes and in a way you understand.

You have always understood the sadness that stood there, deep in my eyes.

Even as I was still married to Scott

You understood that our feelings were mutual.

You Logan, you loved me without faltering.

I loved you deeply, and you knew.

Somehow you always knew.

But, you also knew my feelings for Scott.

And those feelings hurt you.

But now those feelings are no more, and you know that they are gone.

They are gone because Scott is out of my life for good.

I love you and want to be in your life.

I sit here with a half filled coffee cup in my shaking hand.

You reach to take it from me but I burst into tears.

You stay where you are unsure of what your supposed to do.

You know I am hurting and you know why.

You gently take the cup from me and place it on the table.

You place a hand beneath my chin and lift it up to face you.

I look at you. Into your deep brown eyes.

Even as tears are running down my face you love me.

Even though I feel like a wreak you still love me and you would do anything to comfort my pain.

Its funny how a tragedy can some how bring to people together.

Even after all these years of you waiting for me you still want me.

After being in that damned love triangle you never faltered, you always stayed there.

Even though after a while it seemed that there was no point since I married Scott.

You always remained faithful.

I thank you for that.

I hope that you can help me through this.

I hope you can learn to love my two daughters.

They are fragile in this and they need love too...

After a while my tears stop.

You gently press a kiss to my cheek and touch my shoulder.

You stand up and put on your jacket.

I look at you in confusion.

Unsure at what your doing.

You look angry and I don't know why.

What do you plan to do I don't know.

You tell me that you will return shortly.

I nodd and watch you glance at my daughters and head for the door.

I listen to your steps as they leave the apartment and approach your motorcycle.

I hear you turn it on and speed away in the distance.

Once your gone I look at my beautiful daughters as they sleep on your couch.

They don't stir when your motorcycle speeds away.

I hope that this move isnt hard on them even though it might be.

I hope we can help them get through this together.

As you leave my mind wanders to what you are going to do.

Where are you going.

Are you going to be ok?

My thoughts lead to one sentence...

"_Logan, what is going on in your head?"

* * *

_

_**A/N: Thats it for this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while. I apologize. I hope this chapter was as good as the other ones. Please read and review. Thanx**_

_**-Blaze-LoganLover**_


	6. A Rough Conclusion

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own X-Men...Oh well...**

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. This one is gonna be in Logan's POV. Alright enough of my talking on with the chapter...

* * *

**

I always knew that you were a dick.

There was always something about you that I didn't trust.

And now I have a reason to hate you.

You hurt Jean. The woman I care about.

You pretty much chased her from your home.

When she found out that you cheated on her.

She left because she felt betrayed.

She came to me...

I sit here in front of your house

Waiting for you to return from work

I hear your car coming from miles away.

I get off my motorcycle and stand in front of the gate.

You see me as you pull into the driveway

You get out of you car slowly look towards me.

I can sense you fear as you look at me...

"Logan..." Scott said timidly as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Your a stupid son of a bitch you know that..." Logan said angrily with much stern in his voice.

"Jean has spoken to you?..." Scott said while looking at his feet.

"Your damn right she has spoken to me. She came to me in the middle of the night crying her eyes out because of what you did to her..." Logan responded angrilly.

"I feel horrible-"

I dont let you finish that sentence.

My adamantium filled fist meets your jaw bone with a sickening crack.

My adrenaline rushes through my veins as I punch you again.

I keep hitting you when suddenly I feel that this isnt right.

You Jean, wouldn't want me to beat up your husband.

You still care for him. I know.

You wouldn't want me to beat him to a pulp.

I step away from him.

He looks at me in fear.

I slowly turn away from him get back on my bike.

I don't look back as I drive away.

Back to you, Jean, who needs me right now.

I will go back to you and comfort you.

You deserve to be happy Jean.

I can make you happy again.

Just you wait...

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for this chapter. Yes i used actual dialogue in that chapter. I hope it was good. Please read and review I actually updated yay!. Enjoy.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	7. The Return Home

A/N: Its been a long long long time since i have written anything so hopefully this is as good as the last ones

**Chapter 7: The Return Home**

I wait for you

Its been a few hours since you left

I know where you went

I just pray that you didn't do something you would regret in the end

I hear something in the distance

Its your motorcycle

Your finally home

You look calmer

Alot calmer then you did after you left

You open the door and come to me

"You didn't..."

"No..."

"I Love you Logan..."

You kissed me then

Hard, and full of need

I lost myself in your arms then

You love me and I know it

I know you would never do what Scott did.

Not to me

Maybe someday we can have a family together

Would you like that?

Would you be a good father to my girls

The ones that are struggling with the fact that I am no longer with their Father

The one that hurt me so bad.

And I still hurt.

Maybe I always will

Who really knows

Scott did something to my heart

Something that my always be there

But I know that you can some how fix it.

Even if you only fix a little part

You were there for me when my entire world collapsed

You saved me and for that I Love you

And perhaps I have always loved you and it took something drastic to finally bring me to you.

Someday everything will be right again

Maybe not with the same people but it will be fixed somehow.

Someway.

Maybe our new life together will fix that...

A/N: Um well i guess thats it. I hope its alright. I havent written for a while so I dont know if I lost my touch. I hope all of you like it. Plz Read and review. Thanks!

-Love Blaze-LoganLover


End file.
